Ray Himawari
Ray Himawari (better known as Rei or Sunshine) is a teacher at Nightbloom Academy. He teaches Mathematics. Personality Ray would be the class clown, if he was in the class and not teaching it. The typical loudmouth, sasses his way everywhere, annoys both his students and his colleagues simply because it's funny to him. He does have a capacity to be serious, however it's very rarely seen because he tends to not treat things seriously. Nope, he doesn't mind if he's the butt of many jokes or he's the one cracking them, it's all in good fun to him. However, for all his jokes, he's actually very paranoid and protective in return, and tends to not go outside at night even if he is in a relatively 'safe' space. Most times, offense directed at him is usually passed off as a joke, but offense directed at something he cares about is more often than not returned with a snippy quip or two. Background Growing up on stories of magic and mystery in the suburbs of the city, Ray learnt very quickly on that magic is a mostly respected part of the community, and came to admire the children that manifested magical powers in his neighborhood that could, in his own mind, change the world. Coupled together with a child's curiosity, he constantly hounded the other kids for demonstrations of their magics or put up his own 'magic' demonstrations with string and mirrors and had always been infatuated with the idea that one day, he would be the same. Once his powers got unlocked, he pleaded with his parents to let him attend Nightbloom, but didn't take the lessons very well thanks to the rigidity of the syllabus and strictness of the teachers. It was not the studies he was bad at, but he turned out to be more interested in the practical uses of magic, and in that, the more amusing uses. Which led to shenanigans such as flash-blinding other students and making his dormitory mates wake up at the wrong times of night. Graduating with okay grades, he enlisted in the army a few years later, hoping to keep up his dream of magic users being able to change the world. Except that of course, the humans' side was massacred by the Zaobur, and he was forced to watch his comrades fall in battle from the dark magic their enemies were so known for using. The fear of death and darkness lasted all the way through the war, and extended into a fear of Nyx herself when she ended it. The cheeky, curious personality eventually became a front to hide the war trauma, and he would make himself act as close as possible to his childhood self in order to not make anyone else worry. Eventually, he took up a teaching position at Nightbloom, still in the vein of chasing that childhood dream, just in a different, less dangerous way. Or so. Trivia * He actually hated mathematics as a child, being the most 'theoretical' subject. Teaching mathematics is a personal challenge to himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fault Memory Category:Academy Staff Category:Humans